


blame it on the alcohol!

by kitkatsandcreampuffs



Series: Oh Those Hot Summer Nights [3]
Category: Motherland: Fort Salem (TV)
Genre: Alcohol, F/F, F/M, Gerit/tally/glory mentoned, Multi, Recreational Drug Use, party time!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:22:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24310489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitkatsandcreampuffs/pseuds/kitkatsandcreampuffs
Summary: House party at the Bellweather! The crews drunken shenanigans told in short vignettes.(Compleated for now but might add more)Bounces around in the timeline of the party. Mature for rec drug/alcohol use.
Relationships: Gerit Buttonwood/Talley Craven/Glory Moffet, Gerit Buttonwood/Tally Craven, Raelle Collar/Scylla Ramshorn
Series: Oh Those Hot Summer Nights [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1735708
Kudos: 70





	1. operation: blackout

**Author's Note:**

> just a fun little thing I worked out, def not beta'd
> 
> Songs to listen to for this to feel the vibes: Lemon (drake remix), wow-post malone, 92 explorer - Post Malone, Hollywoods bleeding - post malone,The Hills- The weekend, Heartless-The weekend, Pony- ginuwine, True colors- the weekend

“Ok ladies here is the operation” 

Abigail strutted in front of her unit, both stood strictly at attention. 

“As you know, I was just promoted to Sergeant.” Silence followed. Abigail nodded sharply, “You my clap ladies.”

The two began to clap vivaciously.

“Enough!” The clapping stopped immediately and the two fell still. “ And because of this victory for the unit, we are going to have a party!” Tally and Raelle shared an excited glace. “My mom is gone on a press tour about her decision to shift the mandatory draft, so we have my summer house in Maryland all to ourselves! Operation: Bitchin Party is a go ladies!”

The trio high fived, it was going to be a wild ride.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was a week before the party. They had made the long journey summer house and were greeted with a two-story mansion. Marble pillars and smooth stones floors awaited inside. They threw their bags in one of the many guest rooms each with a king-sized bed inside. 

“Holy shit this place is huge,” Raelle said in astonishment. This was definitely not the cession. Their drive up was lined with houses of equal grandeur, each equipped with shiny cars and large iron gates. 

Tally and Raelle explored the well-stocked kitchen while Abigail rooted around in her luggage. The pair found a bottle of champagne and helped themselves to the chocolate strawberries in the fridge. Raelle let out a contented sigh as she kicked her feet up onto the kitchen stool at the center island. Tally hummed in agreement as she plucked another strawberry from the plate and took a hefty bite. Red juice dripped from her lips and she caught it with a swift wipe with her sleeve.

Abigail plunked a large binder down on the center island and the girls jumped. Tally was frozen with half a strawberry in her mouth and another in her right hand. Raelle had been caught beginning to pour the bottle of champagne straight into her mouth.

Tally choked down the mouthful of strawberry and Raelle carefully set down the bottle to look at the huge book Abigail had brought. 

“What the fuck is that?” Tally asked.

“Uh it's my party planning book?”

“That's not normal you know.” Raelle moved from her seat at the island to take a good look at that monstrosity. 

The book in question was about 2 inches thick (5cm) and filled with cut out photos of place settings, color swatches, fabric scraps, bouquet pictures, and dozens of menus, business cards, and emails scribbled on various stationery.

“Look we got shit to do, we gotta get the booze, the house ready and people proofed and catering-” Abigail said, scribbling notes on another piece of paper. 

Tally sat up suddenly. “Woah, catering?” she asked.

“Yes catering, now will you two shut the fuck up.” Tally slumped back on the couch and grabbed another strawberry.

The blonde leafed through the scraps of paper Abigail removed from the neat plastic sleeves of the book. Chinese food menu, Mexican food menu, IPA wholesale business card, microbrewery tasting list, the pile grew. 

“Who do we have so far?” she asked. It looked like Abigail was preparing for a wedding. She looked over the first piece of paper Abigail had finished.

“Cheese tasting? You know this is a party right, not a club social? Everyone just wants to have fun and get shitfaced. Ditch the fancy shit and let's get a keg or two, make some jungle juice, and have a mass order of burgers and fries on speed dial.” Raelle said, handing a stack of leaflets back to the captain.

“Uhh Gerrit, Scylla, Byron, the boys from Beltane, Libba, Glory, and everyone gets a plus one or two” 

Tally hummed and looked up from her phone. “Yeah I just checked your E-vite and about 45 people supposedly coming?”

Raelle sighed. “You made an Evite for this?”

“It's effective! Don't knock it. Ok cool. We all know drunk people can get crazy so we should plan for food for 60….”


	2. lights, camera, party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things get moving once the drinks get flowin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rage cage is fun till you are games in and hammered (sloshed, drunk)
> 
> "icing" is you have to drink the entire bottle of Smirnoff ice while on one knee. Its kinda like a 'gotcha hahah' thing

Most of the invitees were able to get the weekend leave from their repressive bases and so the party planning began. 

Abigail deliberately sealed off the wine cellar. Everyone was informed to bring their own booze but there would be plenty available. 

The party started at 4 pm but in true party fashion, it was more like 6pm when people began to trickle in. Tally met Gerit and Glory at the gate with a kiss for each. Glory brought two more girls with her and Gerit came with a pack of other boys each carrying bottles of alcohol. Two boys lagged behind and rolled a keg in to rest at Abigail's feet. They waited for her approval and she acknowledged them with a sharp nod and small grin. “Out to the pool deck”

Then Scylla walked in. She pulled Raelle into a warm hug and kissed the side of her head. 

“Hey Scyl!” The blonde words were muffled from her place in the crook of Scylla’s neck. The brunette pulled back and her eyes twinkled with mischief.

“Hey, look what I got,” she said, pulling out a Smirnoff ice, she gave a quick kiss to Raelles lips and smiled an innocent smile. “ Drink up babe. Let's get fucked up”

Raelle rolled her eyes. She took a knee in the hallway and put the bottle to her lips and began to chug. The incoming guests cheered and began to chant with her.

“Go! GO! GO!” they chanted as Raelle polished off the last of the bottle, turning it over her head to prove no liquid was left.

The crowd erupted around her and the bass music was already pounding from farther in the house. “Let's GET FUCKED UPPP!” She shouted. 

\------------------------------------------------  
Scylla was talking off the side of the pool. Drink in hand. Chatting animatedly with a few other guys from Gerits friends. 

Raelle wasn't drunk enough yet. Tally ran over and grabbed her arm

“Rage cage” 

“Hey Scyl! Rage cage!”

Scylla nodded and politely excused herself from the conversation.

“Ok just a refresher on the rules” Tally spoke as she filled the cups on the table with beer.  
These are the cups and the center cup is - babe don't fill them that high we can't drink that much- '' Gerit had poured over half a can of beer into multiple cups. Tally began distributing the liquid more evenly and continued.

“Ok, so the center is the bitch cup and it's filled with two shots of Jameson. There are two cups. You bounce the ping pong ball into the cup then you pass it to the person on your left. If you get it your first time it can go anywhere in the circle. If someone next to you passes the cup and you already have it, you get stacked. Then you have to take one of the cups in the circle and drink it as fast as you can then bounce the ball in. Got it?”

People muttered around her, making side comments about different rules from various parties.   
“It's fine just follow,” someone called from the crowd.

Raelle was good. At first. She bounced the ball and sent it straight into the growing stack of cups round after round. She was aware of the surroundings at a low simmer. She stacked her cup then sent it to Gerit who stacked Tally. 

Soon as the pregame ice hit her, her game slipped and she couldn't bounce the ball in or anywhere near the cup for that matter. She downed beer cup after beer cup, coughing as the skunky beverage went down. The world wobbled slightly and she was surrounded by a mess of shouting and drinking. Her head spun from the rush of alcohol so she decided to tap out. For her own sake. Scylla was still going strong though, bobbing slightly to the party music blasting through the air. She caught her eyes and the brunette sent a grin over the rim of her bottle. Raelle swayed slightly and gave a tiny wave. 

Then it was over. Scylla bounced her ball into the Jameson cup. She groaned and picked it up and took a sniff. Her face contorted the bitter smell and asked for a chaser. She tilted her head back and downed the entire cup. The crowd cheered as she pulled a face and took a sip from a bottle of lemonade. 

The rest of the party passed in a haze, sharpening for a period of time then drifting out focus again


	3. howl at the moon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> everyone is drunk and bold, but Raelle doesn't enjoy anyone hitting on her girl...
> 
> shout out to @devschreibt on tumblr for the help on this

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Songs to listen to for this to feel the vibes: Lemon (drake remix), The Hills- The weekend, Heartless-The weekend, Pony- ginuwine, True colors- the weekend

Raelle stood at the edge of the room, sipping what might have been her cup of jungle juice. The bite of the copious amount of alcohol was masked mostly by the fruit juice so she didn't mind what's left of it. 

The bass hummed as she looked out of the room and glimpsed Tally and Scylla twirling each other around, giggling as they went. She smiled and siped more from her cup. It's fun here but she definitely needed more alcohol in her system. 

Scylla caught her eye through the mass of people. Laser-focused. She grinned like the Cheshire cat, eyes glinting in the dim lights. Keeping her gaze locked with Raelles she started to move with more intention, swinging her hips nice and slow while she dragged her hands up through her hair and then back down, lightly brushing the skin of her neck and down her hips. 

Raelle was captivated. Everything was her. But then another man noticed too and began to edge his way towards Scylla. Raelle would not stand for this. She drained the rest of her cup and pushed her way through the crowd to appear in-between Scylla and the approaching man. 

“Sorry to cut in,” she said, feigning innocence. Scylla's eyes burned bright and grabbed her by the waist and pushed them together, her front to Scylla's back. They began to sway to the beat, Raelle taking control and Scylla leaning into her. 

Scylla slid her hands through Raelle's hair and down the sides of her neck. Yes. she was hers. No doubt about it. 

In truth, Raelle was not a religious person. But here, with the bass, and the booze and Scylla pressed up against her, this. This is an altar she could worship at. 

One bass-heavy song after another rippled through the house. She saw Abigail grinding with Libba and another man. Tally was in a passionate lip-lock with Gerit and even Byron had paired off with two dudes she had seen at the pool. Everyone had the same thought on their minds.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
The party hums as the night begins. She sat on a couch on the pool deck, missing the space her girlfriend had been. The missing didn't go on very long as Scylla returned with another cup of the mystery booze juice out of a water cooler, and another fruity spiked lemonade for herself. 

“Hey you,” She said softly, placing the cup in Raelle’s extended hand. “Here you go.” She sat back down and snuggled into her side. They had been in deep conversation about the usage of seed sounds on organisms that were half dead or technically without a heartbeat. 

“So the issue with that statement from a biology standpoint, phosphate is still necessary for decomposition…..” Scylla continued.

Raelle's mind turned Scylla's convo into gentle static in her ears. The air was still warm when she gazed off into space, lulled to the point of almost nothingness by the feeling of Scylla's body curled up against hers. This life was definitely different from the one she imagined.


	4. paper dolls and smoke rings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Song for this is SLOW DANCING IN THE DARK - joji (the VIBES MAN)

Scylla floated in an innertube, joint in hand, blowing lazy smoke rings over the still surface of the pool. Raelle clung to an inner tube next to her, watching the reflection of the water cast rippling shadows over Scylla's soft features. The lavender scent from the smoke floats gently through the air. The crickets had begun to sing in the night. She could feel the bass of the music pounding inside the house. The outside patio area had become quieter as the party had shifted inside once more. 

Scylla felt Raelle’s eyes on her and tilted her head towards her adoring girlfriend. She smiled softly. 

“Watch this,” with that she hissed a spell under her breath and the next exhale brought forth a steady stream of smoke from her lips.

It twisted and folded in mid-air till the shape of a bird formed. Scylla opened her hand and the bird landed lightly on her fingertips. Raelle was mesmerized. Scylla gently blew and the bird gilded around Raelle's head before soaring up into the sky and unrivaled as gray colored tendrils against the night sky. 

The had been passing the joint in between them and with another heavy drag from Scylla, it was near its end. They had drifted to the shallow end of the pool and Scylla gestured for Raelle to take the joint. She complied and took a puff, holding it in despite the burning in her chest, and breathed out slowly, letting the smoke curl out of her mouth like a waterfall. Scylla moved to climb out of the inner tube. She flipped over to grab the siding but her hand found air as she tumbled into the pool. 

Raelle bursts into laughter as Scylla appears again sputtering and sopping wet. 

“Haha” she says and wades closer to Raelle.  
She knows where this is headed

“Scyl don't waste good weed. Come on my hair just dried... Scyl...” Raelle pleaded.

Scylla didn't listen and plucked the joint from her fingers with one hand and fliped Raelle's innertube with the other. 

Raelle came up for the air and chased Scylla back into the shallow end.  
She smiled and took a drag, bringing their lips together, and kisses her. Smoke leaked out and drifted up into the night. She tasted like ashtrays. An ashtray with a hint of the pineapple jungle juice she had been sipping that night. Gross. 

Raelle pulls back and Scylla's eyes are heavy. Maybe it's the weed or maybe it's the kiss.

“Scyl that was gross as hell, what the fuck?” Raelle coughed and reached for the water bottle near the pool. She swishes and passes the bottle to the brunette who does the same.

She laughs “Yeah I thought it would be cool. I read it in a romance novel.”  
They walked out of the pool and began to make their way to the house.  
“Hey! Ash that out properly you’re going to start a fire” shouts a voice from above. It's Abigail. Her shirt was half-buttoned and she has no pants. But she's right. 

“Also get a towel and dry off. I don't water stains on the marble.”

Scylla and Raelle spend time drying off on the lounge chairs, Raelle in her lap, sharing languid kisses as the stars twinkle in the sky.


	5. on cloud 9 (or close enough)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> chillaxin, smokin, and havin a grand old time...
> 
> The gang enjoys some cannabis and talk about the their current situation..

It was Tally that brought the weed. She claimed it was California's finest selection, Northern Lights indica, for the body high she said. They were holed up in one of the spare rooms that did in fact lock. Tally's bong was about a foot tall (30cm), pink, and with flowers etched into the glass. Apparently it was a going away gift from her friends from high school. A tradition on the matrifocal farm. Glory had one too but had opted to leave hers in a safer location than her luggage. 

Scylla reached for the bong with lighter in hand. The group watched as she held the flame to a piece at the bottom which caused white smoke to pool in the neck. Scylla removed a piece at the base and inhaled the smoke without hesitation.

“Didn't take you to be a stoner,” giggled Tally, shaking a palmful of cannabis from her grinder into a tray on her lap. She reached into her bag to pull out three packets of thin paper. “Pineapple, cherry, or apple?

Scylla stretched out lazily onto the pillows behind her and cracked another spiked seltzer. She let her breath hiss through her teeth. Somehow she made smoking look elegant. She could make anything elegant actually.

“I dabble,” she smiled. Raelle looked at her in awe, that was something new. Glory passed her dab pen over, a slender piece of rounded metal connected to a small glass cartridge with amber liquid inside. She took a deep inhale and let the vapor ripple out from her nose. She passed it back to Glory who peered at the level of oil in the cartridge below the mouthpiece. She frowned and pulled a full one from a pocket. She quickly switched carts, taking a small puff to check if it connected correctly. 

“Did you hear about the next deployment?” Glory asked before she took a long pull from her pen. She spun it lazily between her ring and middle finger before tossing it to Tally’s open hands. 

“Yeah I did, we were just activated before Abigail's promotion. I heard it's in Greece this time.” Raelle sighed and leaned back to place her head in Scylla’s lap. She stared aimlessly the neon lights melted from one color to the next, painting new shadows on the ceiling with every change.

“Woah no way? Damn, I'm off to the Mojave in a week, anyone want to trade?” Glory said.

“I just got back from a three-month stint in the UAE so count me out. No dessert for me.” Abigail commented. 

Tally sputtered a bit on her beer. “Please, you stayed in Dubai. I got shifted from a Hawaii base to Michigan. Do you know how much fun it is to go from an average winter temperature of 78°F (26.8°C) to an average of 0°F (-17.8°C)? 0% fun that's what.”

“I don't know what she's thinking. We don't need another campaign. It's still a massacre out there. I don't understand why we need to push again,” Scylla said.

“They called it an act of solidarity to respond to injustice elsewhere...” Gerit replied sarcastically, placing a fist over his heart. 

  
  


Tally laughed. “Yeah yeah

didn't they call the last one that too?” She looked around at the rest of the group who rolled their eyes and muttered amongst themselves.

Raelles head began to swim with the lights. Her senses suddenly dulled, and she was lulled by the warmth of Scylla’s body and the smell of lavender. A floating sensation crept down her body till every part of her seemed to be suspended in a comfortable cloud. 

“I'm just a bit tired of being sent to fight petty squabbles. You know, we are just pawns in their games. No matter who governs….” Raelle mumbled through her haze. She looked dreamily up at Scylla, taking in every plain of her face.

“Ain't that the truth.” 

Glory took another hit off Tally's pen and blew the vapor out in a slow stream out her nose. “Have they even announced it officially yet? Or even announced the redesignation order? She said. 

“Yeah at Fort Salem we were called in to manufacture more weapons for ‘Project Genesis’,” Gerrit mentioned after shifting from a seated position against the bed frame to lying on the floor.

“Yeah my unit was activated a week ago,” Libba added.

“You too? I thought you were doing domestic work only?” Tally said, looking up from the joint she was rolling. 

Abigail frowned and rested her head on Libba’s shoulder.

“How did a dirty Swythe get off of domestic duty? I thought they needed you here?” she mumbled into the fabric of Libba’s shirt.

“Me too, but we got the notice to stand by in the following weeks and the rest of our unit was to meet at Fort Salem when the order was given,” she said. Libba leaned to rest her head on Abigails and sighed. “Well someone has to protect you, Bedwetter. I'm the best of the best you know.” 

“Yeah we just got ours too. I guess the gang's gonna get back together again” Raelle added from her place in Scylla’s lap. The auburn-haired girl leaned over and they give each other enthusiastic high fives

“You know, I'd rather just be invited to lunch when you guys are in town, not deployment,” Abigail said. The group laughed, they would all rather have that scenario but, that was the nature of wars like these. Some people get deployed, some people come home with missing limbs and terrible scars, some people come back as ghosts with pieces of their minds forever left on the battlefield, and some, some don't come home at all. It was best to drink and be merry while you could. Celebrate every promotion or birthday or anniversary like it was your last. Because at any moment, it could be. 

“Well a toast to Project Genesis and our puny lives, let's live while we can!” cheered Gerit, raising his beer high in the air. His voice was joined by the other, toasting to their wavering youth.

They dissolved back into individual chatter, Gerit with tally and glory, looking happy as a clam telling secrets from the Codices. Abigail and Libba argued playfully about who would save who in battle while sharing bashful smiles.

Scylla sat up slowly, careful not to disturb Raelle. She peered down at her, brunette hair falling across her face. A shield from prying eyes. 

“You didn't tell me you got activated,” Scylla whispered. She stroked Raelles face with gentle fingers. “You better come back to me in one piece. No recklessness.”

Raelle couldn't help but laugh as she stared into soft blue eyes.

“Me, reckless? Never.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Comments and reviews always appreciated! lets go MFS season 2... only 2 years to go!


End file.
